


The Switch (and Flick)

by ktj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Одно неудачное проклятие - и Драко с Джинни поменялись телами. Конечно, профессора все быстро вернули на свои места. Вот только все ли?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	The Switch (and Flick)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Switch (and Flick)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640330) by cosmic. 



> Сопереводчик Saiana   
> Бета: Тион

Фиолетовая вспышка ударила в него, и окружающий мир погрузился во тьму.   
Когда же Драко Малфой снова пришел в себя, то голова просто раскалывалась от боли. Открыв глаза, он увидел белый потолок больничного крыла и стоящую рядом с ним Мадам Помфри. 

-Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

-Голова раскалывается, - ответил Драко, и вдруг до него дошло, что это был не его голос. Резко сев, он осмотрел себя и обнаружил неплохо сформированную грудь и спадающие к талии рыжие волосы. 

-Ааааа!

***

Как выяснилось впоследствии, оказывается, проклятие, которое бросила в него женская особь семьи Уизли, столкнулось с тем, что выпустил Драко, результатом чего стал обмен телами. Профессорам не понадобилось много времени на выяснение случившегося, и спустя несколько минут и ряда сложных заклинаний, Драко, к его вящей радости, снова оказался в своем теле. 

\- Уизли, - бормотал он себе под нос, возвращаясь в гостиную слизерина. - Я был Уизли.   
Винсент и Грегори, которые должны были сопровождать Драко от Больничного крыла до Слизеринской гостиной, молча переглянулись, задаваясь вопросом: чего это бормочет их шеф. 

Они уже почти дошли, когда Драко, все еще бормочущий себе под нос, на полном ходу врезался во что-то, напоминающее стену. 

-Ох! - только и успел произнести Малфой, прежде чем растянулся на полу. Подняв взгляд наверх, он увидел смотрящего на него Гарри Поттера. Поттера с его широкими плечами, мускулистой грудью и пронзительными зелеными глазами – что за мысли! Драко быстренько поднялся с пола.   
-Смотри куда прешь, Поттер! – выплюнул он, стараясь, чтобы голос ничем не выдал того, что он только что рассматривал этого мальчика. 

«Мальчик? Это он-то? Мужчина. Великолепный мужчина. Аппетитный…»   
«Молчать! Я только что так не думал!» 

-Но это ты врезался в меня, а не я, - сказал Поттер. 

-Врезающийся в кого-то Малфой? Ты что с ума сошел? 

«С возвращением, Малфой» 

«Молчать» 

«Еще одно великолепное возвращение» 

Поттер только посмотрел на него, но промолчал, после чего пожал плечами и ушел.

***

Шли дни. Драко ожидал, что поползут слухи об их с Уизли неудачном взаимном проклятье, но ничего подобного не происходило. Очевидно, она не менее его была смущена последствиями их неудавшегося эксперимента. Вместо этого, самой обсуждаемой новостью в школе стало известие о разрыве отношений между девчонкой Уизли и Поттером, которые расстались, несмотря на то, что их связь длилась пять месяцев. 

Так что жизнь Драко потекла в привычном русле. Отец писал ему письма, в которых, разумеется, не в открытую, говорилось, что как только Драко, через полгода закончив обучение, приедет домой – он получит метку. Драко знал, что помимо него эта же участь ждет и Винса с Грегом, плюс еще нескольких семикурсников Слизерина. Малфой задавался вопросом, был ли он единственным из них, кто не желал прислуживать Темному идиоту. Но, с другой стороны - совершенно не представлял, как ему выпутаться из этой ситуации. 

В ноябре Драко, так же как и многие другие учащиеся Хогвартса, накрыла эпидемия гриппа. Этого нельзя было так оставлять, и для всех заболевших мадам Помфри приготовила специальное противопростудное зелье. Драко было интересно, было его действие столь ничтожно только в отношении него, или это всем так повезло. 

\- Ты похудел, дорогой, - попытавшись вложить в свой голос как можно больше обеспокоенности, заметила Панси. 

«Чего не скажешь о тебе, корова» 

Он только успел смерить ее злым пронзительным взглядом, как почувствовал, что желудок сделал новый кульбит, и Драко рванул в ванную, попрощаться со своим обедом. Где и сидел десять минут спустя, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

\- Малфой? 

«Поттер? Что, черт возьми, он здесь делает?» 

Все еще чувствуя дурноту, Драко соскреб себя с пола. Он уже отпер дверь и собирался сказать Потти какую-нибудь гадость, как картинка перед ним поплыла, и мир провалился во тьму. 

«Вот дерьмо»

***

Примерно через пару минут он пришел в себя. И первое, что ощутил – это сильные руки, прижимающие его к твердой груди. События, предшествующие обмороку, всплыли в памяти Драко.   
\- Можешь уже отпустить меня. 

\- Ой, я не знал, что ты пришел в себя, - пробормотал Гарри, позволяя блондину отстраниться. Драко ощутил, что тепло ушло. - С тобой все в порядке? Мне отвести тебя к мадам Помфри? 

\- Нет, - отказался Малфой, поднимаясь на ноги. Голова кружилась, все плыло перед глазами, и он уперся рукой в стену, дабы сохранить равновесие. - Никакой Помфри. Она опять даст мне свое противопростудное зелье, а от него никакого толка. 

\- Ох. Хорошо, - Гарри выглядел сомневающимся, - Но ты только что упал в обморок. 

\- Да. 

\- Это не хорошо. 

Драко изогнул бровь, глядя на него. 

\- Это не нормально. 

Драко скрестил руки на груди - одна эта поза придавала ему больше сил над Поттером, который был на несколько дюймов выше его. 

\- Ты уверен? – уточнил Гарри. - В смысле, уверен, что не хочешь пойти к мадам Помфри? 

\- Да, - зло отрезал Драко.- Отвали Поттер, мне не нужна нянька. 

\- Нет. Но, возможно тебе понадобится ловец в следующий раз, когда ты упадешь в обморок, - парировал Гарри, также скрестив руки на груди, словно зеркально копируя Драко. Черная прядь упала ему на глаза. 

«Сексуальный» 

«Нетнетенетнетнет...» 

\- Не обещаю, - ответил Драко, почувствовав внезапную слабость в коленях, и понимая, что она не имеет никакого отношения к недавнему обмороку. 

«И почему я все еще здесь?» 

«Потому что находишь этот спарринг забавным. Да и собеседник весьма привлекателен». 

«Прекрати думать!» 

\- Тогда отцепись от стены, - предложил Поттер, кивая на руку Драко, которой тот все еще опирался на стену для поддержания устойчивости. 

Драко так и сделал. Его качнуло в сторону, от чего Гарри подобно наседке, бдительно смотрящей за своими цыплятами, едва не кинулся к нему, однако Малфой устоял на ногах. 

\- Доволен? 

«Может мне симулировать новый обморок? Так приятно когда тебя держат в руках» 

«Эй! Я этого не слышал! Это были не мои мысли!» 

Поттер, хотя все еще и выглядел неуверенным, кивнул в ответ. 

Драко прошел мимо брюнета, полностью игнорируя звучащий в своей голове голос, убеждающий попросить Поттера помочь ему добраться до подземелий.

***

Прошло две игры в Квиддич: Хаффлпафф против Гриффиндора, в которой Поттер поймал Снитч еще в первые полчаса игры, и Слизерин против Равенкло. Слизерин выиграл эту игру, но с большим трудом – в первый раз за всю его жизнь Драко укачало в полете. Но, несмотря на это, сглатывая подступающую к горлу желчь, он продолжил ловить Снитч. Поймать его - было гарантом того, что тогда наконец-то снова можно будет спуститься на землю.

***

Наступил декабрь. Еще в конце октября родители написали Драко, что на Рождество они собираются во Францию, а поскольку оценки Драко за шестой курс были не выше, чем у магллокровки Грейнджер, то он с ними не едет. Тогда, узнав об этом, блондин впал в ярость. Но сейчас, когда Рождество наступило, Малфой понял, что его это уже не заботит. Кроме того, если бы Люциус увидел Драко, то непременно наказал за не_изящность, поскольку у того в последнее время были сложности с легкостью походки. 

Все его тело было каким-то странным. 

Складывалось ощущение, что у него сместился центр тяжести, который теперь находился несколько ниже, нежели раньше, хотя ему и жизни не хватит понять, из-за чего это произошло. 

Друзья Драко разъехались на праздники, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество в кругу семьи. Драко был единственным семикурсником Слизерина, кто остался в школе. А после того, как Хогвардс-экспресс увез всех желающих, Малфой понял, что был не одинок. Поттер был так же единственным семикурсником, восседающим за Гриффиндорским столом. 

Малфой покинул стол лишь после того, как полностью насытился. В последнее время его ежедневный рацион был в два раза больше, нежели он съедал раньше. Но, с другой стороны, во время болезни юноша похудел, так что теперь наверстывал упущенное. 

Драко как раз возвращался в подземелья, когда внезапно споткнулся. Дело обстояло гораздо хуже, чем обычно, поскольку на сей раз, он был только в самом начале спуска, а ни Винса, ни Грега, которые могли бы поймать его, рядом не было. 

«Черт» 

Драко уже было приготовился к неминуемой боли, которая должна сопровождать падение, и удивился, когда ничего не случилось. Открыв глаза, блондин обнаружил, что он просто завис в воздухе. 

А затем медленно и аккуратно опустился на землю. 

-Тебе не мешает быть поаккуратнее, - объявил Поттер, спускаясь по лестнице. - Не будь меня поблизости, для тебя бы это могло плохо закончиться. 

\- И чего ты хочешь, «спасибо»? – выплюнул Малфой, чувствуя, как его щеки разгораются от смущения. 

\- От тебя? Нет, от тебя я этого не жду, - ответил Поттер, слегка улыбаясь. 

К своему ужасу, Драко осознал, что едва ли не улыбнулся в ответ. 

«Прекрати! Его улыбка не кажется тебе великолепной! Нет!» 

\- Отлично, потому что тебе это и не светит, - попытался съязвить Малфой, но получилось не так зло, как обычно. 

«Те глаза…» 

\- Давай, поднимайся, - Поттер протянул ему руку. 

Не долго думая, Драко ухватился за предложенную руку:   
\- Спасибо. 

Поттер уставился на него и блондин вспомнил, о чем они только что говорили. Подняв глаза на гриффиндорца, Малфой слегка пожал плечами. 

Усмешка Поттера стала шире:   
\- Пожалуйста.

***

Все Рождественские подарки, которые Драко получил от своих родителей и друзей, были очень дорогими и красивыми, но, по крайней мере, с половиной из них, он совершенно не знал что делать. 

В довершение к этому, белая сова, которая, как он знал, принадлежала Поттеру, принесла ему записку: 

«После завтрака встретимся в комнате за классом Чар.   
Гарри» 

Любопытство Драко пересилило, и он решил пойти туда. За завтраком Поттера не было, наверное, тот поел раньше. 

Коридор, в котором располагался класс Чар, был пуст. Большинство детей, особенно те, что помладше, были сейчас на улице, играя в снежки. 

Открыв дверь в класс, о котором писал Поттер, Драко зашел внутрь. 

Тот сидел, взгромоздившись на старый, стоящий посреди комнаты стол. И улыбнулся, вошедшему в комнату, Малфою. 

«Мерлин, да не выгляди ты столь… аппетитно. Я не должен хотеть съесть тебя» 

\- Я не был уверен, что ты придешь, - слезая со стола и подходя к Драко, сказал гриффиндорец. 

\- О чем речь? – поинтересовался блондин, стараясь при этом выглядеть так, словно ему вовсе не любопытно, зачем его позвали сюда. 

Нервничая, Поттер протянул ему что-то, завернутое в упаковку. 

\- Подарок на Рождество? – с нескрываемым удивлением спросил Малфой. 

Гарри слегка покраснел. 

«Ему это идет» 

«Не говори так! Не думай так! Плохой Драко!» 

\- Открой, - сказал гриффиндорец, еще больше краснея. 

На мгновение Драко нахмурился, с подозрением воззрившись на брюнета:   
\- Это взорвется в моих руках? Испортит волосы или что–то еще в этом роде? 

Поттер усмехнулся:   
\- Нет, ничего такого. Ты разочарован? 

Слизеринец не понимал, серьезен тот или шутит. В итоге, решив, что и так уже слишком долго пялится на Поттера, обратил свое внимание на сверток. «Как дитё в Рождество – ты и есть настоящее дитё в Рождество, идиот» – разорвав бумагу, Драко нашел коробку, и осторожно, все еще опасаясь какой-нибудь пакости, открыл ее. 

И замер с открытым ртом. 

«Вау!» 

\- Э… тебе нравится? – поинтересовался Поттер, пропуская пятерню через волосы. 

Драко протянул руку и, лежащий в коробке, маленький серебряный дракончик подпрыгнул и уцепился за его палец. Дракон…Перуанский Ядозуб, если он не ошибся…устроился на ладони так, что длинный хвост его болтался между средним и безымянным пальцами слизеринца. После чего, дракончик поднял голову и посмотрел на хозяина темными серебряными глазками. Увиденное, кажется, понравилось ему, потому что он опустил голову и потерся о ладонь Малфоя. 

\- Драко? 

\- Поттер, это просто удивительно, - обронил Драко, прекрасно понимая при этом, что ему необходимо было и дальше держать марку. Но делать это в последнее время было крайне затруднительно… особенно с Поттером. 

\- То есть, тебе нравится? 

\- Что во фразе «это удивительно» тебе непонятно? – поинтересовался Малфой, однако в его интонации не было ни малейшего намека на злость, и все его внимание вновь вернулось к дракончику, который подвернул лапки и лег на ладони. 

\- Да, действительно, - Гарри выглядел и обрадовавшимся и растерянным одновременно. 

\- Где ты это взял? 

\- Ее, - поправил его гриффиндорец. - Я… у меня свои связи. 

Блондин недоверчиво вздернул бровь, но не стал расспрашивать дальше. Тишина повисла вокруг них.. до тех пор, пока Драко не оторвался наконец от созерцания дракончика и не обратил свое внимание на Поттера. 

\- Итак, - начал он, - хочешь чем-нибудь заняться? В шахматы поиграть или еще что? 

«Ты совсем больной. Шахматы? После того, как он подарил тебе дракончика?» 

\- Конечно, - согласился Поттер, глаза которого загорелись. - Мы можем пойти в Гриффиндорскую башню, там никого нет. Все, кто помладше, сейчас на улице играют в снежки. 

\- Башня Гриффиндора? Ты уверен? – переспросил слизеринец. 

\- Все будет отлично, - заверил его Гарри. - Я обещаю. 

«Спокойно сердце, ты не должно биться так сильно лишь из-за того, что он сказал что-то таким тоном, и его глаза…» 

Как бы то ни было, они обнаружили, что целый день играют в шахматы и разговаривают на различные темы. Драко не был уверен в том, как ему относиться ко всей этой затее, тем более, что ему нравилось проводить время с Гарри Поттером. Гарри, который настоял, что с этого момента будет звать его по имени, был, похоже, рад такой договоренности. Домашний эльф принес им ленч, а когда вернулись младшекурсники, то никто из них не сказал юношам ни слова, так что они продолжили играть, общаться… и смеяться. 

\- Это было… неплохо, - заметил Драко, когда настало время пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи и разойтись. 

\- Да, - согласился Гарри, смотря на Малфоя своими невероятно зелеными глазами. Драко тонул в них. 

«Красивый» 

\- Я… 

Гарри наклонился и завладел губами блондина в поцелуе. Ощущение было неземное, колени Драко едва ли не подогнулись. Поцелуй становился все более интенсивным, и Поттер притянул Малфоя ближе, обнимая. 

\- Мф…, - пробормотал Драко, постанывая, когда очень талантливый язык Гарри принялся исследовать его рот. 

«Несомненно, очень талантл... Ооох» 

Когда поцелуй, наконец, прервался, дыхание Драко сбилось:   
\- Это было…, - начал он, но не смог подобрать нужных слов. 

\- Я мечтал об этом на протяжении многих месяцев, - объявил гриффиндорец, на губах которого играла абсолютно идиотская улыбка. 

\- Мечтал? 

«Почему же не сделал этого?» 

\- Ага, - подтвердил Гарри и наклонился за новым поцелуем. - Ты… просто… восхитителен, - шептал он между поцелуями. 

Той ночью в слизеринскую спальню Малфой вернулся абсолютно зацелованным.

***

Оставшаяся часть Рождественских каникул и январь пролетели для Драко словно в тумане. Гарри обнимал его, целовал и делал всякие удивительные вещи. Они даже не очень стремились сохранить свои отношения в тайне. Малфой понимал, что теперь, заручившись поддержкой Гарри, может бросить вызов отцу. И не надо будет ехать домой, чтобы получить Метку, он может остаться рядом с Гарри, сражаясь на его стороне. Рядом с ним он способен на многое. 

Драко знал, что у Поттера довольно много проблем из-за выбора бой-френда, но Гарри все разъяснил грязнокровке – Грейнджер, как он просил называть ее – и Уизелу – Уизли! – так что в итоге они смирились, хотя и неохотно. Но, несмотря на это, Гренджер все-таки загнала его в угол, угрожая в своей обычной манере - «Если ты причинишь ему боль, я убью тебя» – однако, Драко не удивило, что именно она, а не Уизел провела с ним разъяснительную беседу. 

Дракончик, названный Каида, стал любимцем всего дома Слизерина. Драко никому не говорил, откуда она у него взялась, и лишь самодовольно улыбался в ответ, когда спрашивали об этом. Из-за чего одноклассники были уверены, что это кто-то из могущественных друзей Малфоев достал для него дракона. 

«И впрямь могущественный» - думал Драко. 

Для сделанного из серебра дракончика, Каида была очень славной и доброй. И пока ее белокурый хозяин читал лежа в кровати, она любила спать у него на животе. 

Только одна тучка омрачала идеальный небосвод жизни Драко. Даже не тучка… так, пустяк. Он сильно набирал вес. А если честно, то у него уже появился маленький пивной животик. Малфой существенно ограничил потребление пищи – ел не более одного раза в день и вместо тыквенного сока пил воду. Но живот все равно продолжал расти. 

\- Ты полнеешь, Ди, - заметил Гарри, когда они ночью, приходя в себя после недавнего секс-марафона, лежали на полу в ванной Префектов, в которой в последнее время проводили довольно много времени. 

Гарри пробежался рукой по телу Драко, вызывая у того дрожь удовольствия. 

\- Я просто много ем, - оправдывался Драко, скорее для себя, чем для любовника. - Но я урезал питание и, учитывая то, сколько мы занимаемся сексом, это скоро пройдет. 

Гарри притянул его ближе и поцеловал.   
– Мне не важно, как ты выглядишь, любимый, - сказал он. – Чем ты толще, тем больше пространства для меня, чтобы любить и обнимать тебя. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты заболел или еще что-нибудь. 

\- Этого не случится, - пообещал Драко. - Я отлично себя чувствую. На самом деле… 

Он притянул Поттера к себе и потерялся в ощущениях рук, рта и кожи Гарри, прижимающейся к его. Еще долго после этого он кричал, моля о большем, и Гарри удовлетворял его желания.

***

Два дня спустя Малфой почувствовал впервые странное шевеление в животе, но так как это случилось сразу после контрольной по Трансфигурации, он не придал сему значения. 

Тем не менее, ночью, когда он уже пытался уснуть в объятиях своего гриффиндорца, Драко вновь ощутил это. Встревожившись, он сел. 

Гарри, который к этому моменту уже спал, спросонья вскочил следом за ним.   
– Что случилось? – обеспокоено спросил он. 

\- Я что-то чувствую, - сказал Драко, прижимая руку к животу. – Что-то шевелится. Здесь. 

Гарри нежно улыбнулся ему:   
– Ди, это называется газы. Спи. 

Драко зыркнул на него, но, решив, что Гарри скорее всего прав, снова лег, прижимаясь к крепко обнявшему его парню.

***

Подобные моменты повторялись не часто, поэтому он просто не придавал им особого значения. Живот продолжал расти, и к апрелю Малфой уже не влезал ни в одну мантию. И даже понимая, что это неправильно, Драко, тем не менее, все равно накладывал на живот Скрывающие чары, чтобы ни Гарри, ни кто-либо еще не видели его. И только когда он в полном одиночестве спал у себя, что в последнее время случалось все реже и реже, то снимал заклятие. Эти чары не нравились ему - ощущения были такие, словно надеваешь сжимающий внутренности корсет. Поэтому блондин не накладывал чары на все тело, ограничиваясь лишь животом. 

От Гарри не укрылось, что слизеринец стал тяжелее. И как-то ночью, в конце апреля, когда они занимались сексом, упомянул об этом:   
\- Ты так потяжелел, Ди, - нахмурился гриффиндорец. 

\- О чем ты говоришь? 

\- Я занимался с тобой сексом, по крайней мере, два раза в неделю на протяжении последних четырех месяцев, и могу совершенно точно сказать, что ты стал гораздо тяжелее, - пояснил Гарри. - Почему? 

Внезапно рассердившись, Драко встал.   
\- Почему? Да, я немного поправился, и сожалею, если вашему величеству это не по душе! 

\- Я не это имел в виду, - сказал Гарри, - просто я волнуюсь за тебя. 

\- Чудесно, но не стоит, - произнес Драко и рванул из комнаты. 

Он быстро спустился в подземелья, но вынужден был остановиться на полпути, опираясь за стену - черные пятна заплясали перед глазами. Согнувшись в три погибели, Драко, даже несмотря на то, что сейчас он находился не у себя, вынужден был снять причинявшие сильную боль Скрывающие чары. И обхватив руками свой уже хорошо округлившийся животик, попытался справиться с головокружением. 

Он даже не заметил, что рядом с ним кто-то появился до тех пор, пока сильные руки не обняли его, даруя спасительное объятие. 

\- О, Господи, Драко, - пробормотал Гарри, заглядывая в глаза блондину. 

Почувствовав себя в безопасности, слизеринец провалился во тьму.

***

Драко очнулся в своей постели. Снаружи было еще темно, значит, с момента обморока прошло не так много времени. Он был прижат к чьей-то крепкой, горячей груди и этот некто гладил его по волосам. На своем весьма выпуклом животе блондин заметил примостившуюся там Каиду, которая поднималась и опускалась вровень с его дыханием. 

\- Гарри? – тихонько позвал он. 

\- Да, - ответил брюнет, продолжая поглаживать мягкие волосы Драко. 

\- Что произошло? 

\- Ты упал в обморок, - сказал Гарри. – Знаешь почему? 

\- Потому что я беременный, - прошептал Драко. 

Он не знал. Несмотря на все признаки, он был не в силах понять этого. А после того, как Гарри нашел его, все стало на свои места. 

Он ждет ребенка. 

«У меня будет ребенок.   
Мужчины не могут иметь детей.   
Даже в волшебном мире» 

\- Да, - подтвердил Гарри. 

Драко положил дрожащие руки на свой выпирающий живот. Каида несколько встревожено посмотрела на своего хозяина. Рука Гарри легла поверх руки блондина. 

«Я вынашиваю дитя.   
Этот ребенок во мне» 

У Драко возникли небольшие затруднения с пониманием происходящего. Ну ладно, более чем небольшие – просто огромные. Он мужчина, а мужчины не могут забеременеть. Женщины вынашивают детей. Даже в Волшебном мире парни не могут этого. Только девчонки. 

Внезапно его осенило. 

\- Я знаю, как это произошло. 

\- Как? – поинтересовался Гарри. 

Драко немного развернулся, чтоб видеть брюнета.   
– У тебя с Джинни когда-нибудь был секс? 

Гарри покраснел.   
– Только однажды, - потупив взор, признался Поттер. – Было не очень... 

\- Подробности меня не интересуют, - сморщив нос от отвращения, прервал его слизеринец. – Мог он случайно быть небезопасным? 

\- Какое это имеет значение? 

\- Мог? 

Гарри кивнул.   
– Да. Это было глупо. Мы оба волновались что она «залетит», но у нее начались "месячные", так что... 

\- Когда это было? 

\- Сразу после начала учебного года. Наши отношения продолжали ухудшаться, но мы хотели попытаться еще раз, - вздохнул Гарри. – Не сработало. 

\- Ясно, – сказал Драко. 

\- А какое это имеет отношение к сегодняшней ситуации? – уточнил гриффиндорец. 

\- Она была беременна, Гарри, - объяснил Малфой, и прежде чем тот успел что-то спросить, продолжил. – Она прокляла меня в коридоре в конце октября, а я проклял ее в ответ. На время мы поменялись телами. Профессора быстро все исправили, и никто ничего не узнал. 

\- Кроме ребенка, которого Джинни умудрилась как-то оставить в твоем теле, - заключил Гарри. Немного погодя он вздохнул и сказал. - Ох, Мерлин, вот так путаница. 

\- Ты… - начал Драко, но не смог продолжить – горло перехватило от волнения. 

Гарри сразу сжал его руку.   
– Я не сержусь и не недоволен, - заверил он. – Просто удивился. Нам необходимо завтра сходить к мадам Помфри, узнать, не нанесли ли твои Скрывающие чары вред ребенку. 

Драко ахнул, взволновано поглаживая свой животик.   
– Вот черт, а что если я навредил ему? 

\- Шшш, не переживай об этом сейчас. Завтра мы все выясним. Успокойся и набирайся сил. Уверен, они тебе понадобятся. 

Спустя несколько минут Драко уже спал, в то время как руки его по-прежнему обвивали живот и Гарри положил поверх них свои.   
Каида наблюдала за юношами.

***

Весь следующий месяц выдался в полном смысле нескучным. Мадам Помфри, очень переживающая о будущем беременного мужчины, назначила особую диету, специальные упражнения и особенный режим дня. По крайней мере, раз в неделю, в новой выделенной для Драко комнате она проверяла состояние плода. Комната располагалась на первом этаже, чтобы Драко не приходилось подниматься по лестнице. 

Как выяснилось, Скрывающие чары не повредили ребенку.   
\- Хотя он еще совсем маленький, - уточнила Мадам Помфри, хмурясь и пытаясь применить другое заклинание на Драко. Когда же слизеринец рыкнул на нее, прилетела Каида, оттесняя женщину подальше от своего хозяина, медиковедьма сдалась и покинула комнату. После чего Драко вернулся к кушетке, и Гарри держал его за руку, пока тот не заснул. 

Не прошло и нескольких дней как все стало известно Ежедневному Пророку. Каждый учащийся Хогвартса выдавал свою собственную версию истории, пока Дамблдор не пригрозил, что если кто-то из студентов передаст сведения об этом инциденте в газету, то будет незамедлительно отчислен. Директор взял Драко под свою опеку, и зачастую вел себя так, словно готовился стать дедушкой. 

Люциус написал сыну письмо, в котором сообщил, что Драко лишён наследства. 

Затем пришло письмо от Нарциссы, которая сообщила, что Драко восстановлен в своих правах, после того, как она пригрозила кастрировать Люциуса, если тот не сделает этого. Также она сообщила, что с нетерпением ждет, когда станет бабушкой. 

Никто не сказал Джинни, что изначально этот ребенок был ее. А так как ни ей, ни Гарри не нужна была та беременность, то профессора решили, что лучше придумать историю про испорченное зелье. 

А живот Драко продолжал расти.

***

Это случилось за неделю до окончания школы. Все события отошли на второй план, когда разгорелась настоящая война. И Драко оказался в ловушке в Хогвартсе, когда Волдеморт решил напасть на школу. 

Гарри вместе с большинством гриффиндорцев и райвенкловцев, а так же несколькими хафлпафцами и слизеринцами, вставшими на сторону Драко, вместе с профессорами и членами Ордена вышли на поле боя, чтобы принять участие в великой битве. 

Драко чувствовал себя никчемным. Спина его жутко болела, а он сам еле передвигался, так что пользы от него не было бы никакой. Полностью занятый переживаниями о Гарри и собственной никчемности, Малфой не заметил, как у него отошли воды, пока минут через десять после этого не начались схватки. 

\- Мистер Малфой, с Вами все в порядке? – спросила одна из испуганных первокурсниц, когда он внезапно взвыл от боли. 

\- Нет, - выдавил Драко через стиснутые зубы. – Нет, не в порядке. Я рожаю! 

«Не сейчас, не сейчас, не сейчас…» 

\- О, - сказала девочка. – Это значит, что я должна позвать Мадам Помфри? 

Драко послал ей убийственный взгляд и закричал:   
\- Да, это значит - ты должна позвать Мадам Помфри! 

«Больно, больно, больно!» 

С широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами, первокурсница умчалась прочь.   
Каида начала летать вокруг него, обеспокоено мечась из стороны в сторону. Она приземлилась на живот Драко, цепляясь за рубашку, в то время как от следующей схватки колени блондина подогнулись и он упал на пол. 

И пока снаружи бушевала Финальная Битва, Драко пришла пора рожать. 

\- Поттер! – закричал он после очередного приступа схваток. – Где Гарри? 

\- Его здесь нет, - ответила Мадам Помфри. Она приказала одной пятикурснице придержать Драко, когда он начал порываться встать с кровати. 

\- Но он должен быть тут! - почти истерично завопил Драко. Даже маленькое хрупкое тело Каиды не могло успокоить его. 

«Он нужен мне! Он обещал!» 

\- Гарри не может быть здесь сейчас, - мягко успокаивала его Помфри. – Сейчас, Драко, тебе нужно сконцентрироваться на себе. Будет трудно, так что думай не о Гарри, а о себе, хорошо? 

\- Нет, не хорошо! - заорал Драко, взвыв от боли, когда его накрыл новый приступ, и напрягся. 

\- Мадам Помфри, они приближаются, - сказала пятикурсница. – Еще минуты полторы. 

Та приложила фиал к губам блондина и влила содержимое в рот. Малфой автоматически сглотнул и почувствовал, что мир вокруг него сразу стал уменьшаться. Он слышал собственное сердцебиение, чувствовал, как ребенок толкнул его, ощущал происходящее с ним, но больше ничего. 

«Но я хочу Гарри…» 

Новый приступ застал его врасплох, и он кричал: снова, снова и снова. Мадам Помфри достала нож и начала кесарево сечение. 

«Он нужен мне…»

***

Драко стоял возле кровати Гарри. 

На руках у него покоился перепеленованный маленький ребёнок с редкими темными волосиками. Ребенок спал. 

А вот Гарри не спал. 

Он был в беспамятстве, и никто не знал, очнется ли он когда-нибудь снова. 

Шрам исчез со лба. Без очков он казался чужим, но в то же время таким родным. Гарри Поттер победил Волдеморта, как и было предсказано.   
Гриффиндорец выжил, но все же… 

Драко почувствовал руку на своем плече. 

\- Профессор, - безэмоционально обратился он к Снейпу. 

\- Тебе нужно что-то поесть, Драко, - сказал Снейп. – Ты должен быть сильным для нее. 

Драко покачал головой.   
– Я не голоден. 

Снейп вздохнул и, сжав плечо Драко, покинул комнату. 

Обойдя кровать, блондин подошел к Гарри. 

\- Просыпайся, - мягко позвал он, - ты должен увидеть свою дочь. 

Аккуратно, словно фарфорового, он приподнял ребенка, и переложил на грудь Гарри. Ее маленькое личико на минуту нахмурилось, но потом расслабилось и она начала пускать слюни на белую сорочку отца. 

Пока Драко сидел и ждал, Каида соскочила вниз и уселась на его плече.

***

Была полночь. Лунный свет пробивался через окно, мягко освещая комнату. 

\- Дра-о? 

Спящий Драко лишь слегка шевельнулся. 

\- Дра-о, - попытался Гарри вновь, но тот все еще не двигался. 

Брюнет опустил взгляд вниз на теплый комочек на его груди и почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее при виде маленькой, темноволосой головки. 

\- При-ет, малышка, - нежно сказал он, ослабшей рукой пытаясь погладить ее мягкие волосы. Придерживая ее рукой под спинку и слегка улыбаясь, он снова заснул.

***

Проснувшись следующим утром, Драко зевнул и размял задеревеневшую спину. Его дочка не спала, и ее большие голубые глаза с любопытством взирали на мир. В этот момент Драко неожиданно понял, что рука Гарри лежит не в таком положении как раньше. 

\- Гарри? 

Малфой поднялся и забрал дочь, взяв ее на руки. 

\- Гарри, любимый? 

Ресницы Поттера затрепетали и приподнялись.   
– О, ты уже проснулся, - пробормотал он. 

Драко широко улыбнулся.   
– Ты проснулся! 

Каида счастливо взлетела. 

\- Я проснулся еще вечером, но ты спал, - спокойно заметил Гарри. – И уже познакомился с нашей дочерью. Она прекрасна. 

\- Я так счастлив, что ты очнулся, - сказал Драко, положив ребенка в колыбельку около кровати и наклонившись, запечатлел на губах Гарри страстный поцелуй. 

И конечно, как всегда повезло, в комнату сразу вошла мадам Помфри.   
\- Мистер Малфой!

The End


End file.
